


Survival Game

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in the woods, Peter has to do everything in his power to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Game

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I'd like to think Neal's with him, too. It's always more fun when the boys are together :P I might end up doing a companion piece with Neal :D
> 
> This fills the _**hostile climate**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) and the _**vicious**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/o7uf1sfyggwq1mm/survivalgame.png?dl=0)  



End file.
